Lizzie Dennison
Oyea |associated_acts= }} Ilizabeth Juliet Dennison, known more professionally as Lizzie Dennison, was a Kuboian actress, singer and rapper. She was a child star who made her debut in showbiz in 1999, when she played a significant role in the educational series Tone Riddles and Tack the Rat and the later series of Charlie Karma and Friends. She has had a total of six Kuboia number-one singles, including two posthumous number-ones. Early life Lizzie was born on 29th October, 1992. She had English origin in both of her parents. Personal life Lizzie's personal life was scrutinised thoroughly throughout her lifetime. Lizzie dated Tyo Flournoy from June 2001 to October 2004. The two had been introduced to each other in 1998 whilst acting for Tone Riddles and Tack the Rat. According to Tyo, the relationship fell apart due to Lizzie being too self-centred. Following her parents' divorce in late 2001, Lizzie moved with her father to a Jetkeep in Fahrbahnin, North Kuboia. She later moved into sheltered housing on 1st June, 2006, where she remained for the rest of her life. According to Lizzie's support workers, when she was not recording, she spent a large portion of her life in her bedroom. 2004 arrests On 4th November, 2004, Lizzie was arrested in Walthamstow, London. According to witnesses, she had snatched and broke the phone of a group of teenagers who were harassing her. She was kept in police custody for an undisclosed amount of time after refusing to pay the phone's damage. Lizzie was arrested in London again two weeks later after being caught consuming alcohol. However, she defended herself by stating she did not know that the United Kingdom had a drinking age. Following the two arrests, Lizzie stated on 1st February, 2006 that she never wanted to visit London again. Mental health and disabilities According to a 2002 documentary, Lizzie was diagnosed with autism at the age of five years old. She stated in several interviews that she felt her autism got in the way of her life, and generally did not enjoy talking about it. In late 2005, Lizzie was reported to be suffering post-traumatic stress disorder. Lizzie was a friend of fellow rapper Aourine Esthers, who had committed suicide in March that same year, which was often linked to the diagnosis. Her arrests from the previous year had also been blamed. Lizzie was diagnosed with bipolar disorder in May 2011. Hobbies and interests Lizzie was a fan of fairy tales, and enjoyed classic Disney films because of this. She was also a Kantasy fan, and enjoyed going to pantomime performances during the Christmas season. From her time as a a young child, Lizzie also identified herself as a "massive" fan of the video game series. Death On 4th January, 2019, at around 2:00a.m., Lizzie was found dead in her home at the age of 26. According to reports, one of her support workers went to check up on her after she had allegedly ignored all messages sent to her for the past 72 hours. No cause of the death was immediately given. On 7th January, three days after Lizzie's death, it was reported that the cause of death was a suicide via hanging. Exactly a week after her death, a private funeral for Lizzie was held on 11th January, followed by a tribute party, inline of Aourine Esthers' death in 2005. The two events combined allegedly lasted eleven hours. On 22nd January, Vision One aired three episodes of Charlie Karma and Friends and Tone Riddles and Tack the Rat in which Lizzie plays a significant role in tribute. Discography Singles As lead artist As featured artist * 2001: "Down with Me" (Hyh Rodgers featuring Rosie Flournoy, Lizzie Dennison and Cyclone) * 2004: "Fly By" (Fyp Fraser featuring Lizzie Dennison) * 2008: "I Want It All" (Long John featuring Lizzie Dennison) * 2011: "Outta Control" (King Chao featuring Lizzie Dennison) * 2014: "Rock the Place" (Knowledge Power featuring Lizzie Dennison and Tirade) Promotional singles * 2003: "Then I Met You" (with Tyo Flournoy) Other charted songs * 2013: "Never Be Scared" (Young Slayin' featurng Lizzie Dennison and Lil Taste-T) Category:1992 Category:1992 births Category:1990s Category:1990s births Category:Kuboia Category:Kuboian people Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Singers Category:Fictional singers Category:Female singers Category:Females Category:2019 deaths Category:2010s deaths Category:Suicides in Kuboia Category:Suicides by hanging Category:Fictional Scorpio-zodiac people